


I Just Wanted To Say

by screamingatstars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Lumity stans how we feeling, Post-Understanding Willow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Try as she might, Amity can’t stop thinking about Luz, so she decides to tell her how she feels.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 324





	I Just Wanted To Say

**Author's Note:**

> I may not have stayed up till three in the morning to watch the new episodes, but I did start writing this basically right after I watched Understanding Willow, with Little Miss Perfect on loop. What can I say, it’s the anthem.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The day after she and Luz fixed Willow’s mind, all Amity could think about was Luz.

To be fair, that had been happening a lot lately. But now, there were  _ extremely specific  _ and  _ very recent  _ things for her mind to latch onto.

All throughout the day, the sound of Luz’s excited cheer kept getting stuck in her head. She got called out in class for staring absently at her hand, remembering what it had felt like when Luz was holding it. All the places that Luz had touched when they hugged felt like they were on fire, as if a pink mind-monster was trying to burn her whole body from the inside.

No matter what Amity tried, no matter how much she tried to focus on her work, she couldn’t get Luz out of her head.

So, when the final bell rang and students began to stream out the door, Amity stood just outside the building, scanning the crowd of witchlings for one human. She let her gaze pass over the hundreds with only one track color, searching for Luz’s four-toned uniform. 

At last, she found her: bright and energetic as usual, talking and laughing with Willow and… Gus? Yes, that was his name. The three of them looked so natural and content together, the perfect trio of friends, with Luz in the center. For a moment, watching them, her confidence wavered. Maybe this was a bad idea. After all, even if she and Luz had become friends, this was something completely different. And there was always the chance that going through with this- whatever  _ this  _ was- would ruin everything. Change the dynamics; interfere.

But then Amity was moving towards them, standing in front of them, and it was too late to back out now.

“Oh, hey, Amity!” Luz said eagerly, jumping forward to wrap her in a hug, and Amity could just  _ feel  _ herself blushing all over again. She pulled back, acutely aware of how fast her heart was already beating, and took a deep breath. She could do this. She was Amity Blight, after all!

“Hey, Luz,” she said, trying for ‘casual’ and ending up with ‘nervous’. She couldn’t decide whether or not she should greet Luz’s friends, too, and eventually just pressed on. “Do you think we could… talk?”

Behind, she saw Willow and Gus exchange a look, and she nearly forgot how to breathe. But neither of them spoke up, and then Luz was nodding.

“Sure, we can talk. We’re talking right now, aren’t we? Or did you mean, like…” she made some motion with her hands that was probably meant to mimic walking away. “Talk somewhere else?”

“Yeah,” Amity said, relieved. “There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

“Gotcha!” Luz turned, waving goodbye to Willow and Gus, before grabbing Amity’s hand and pulling her along behind her away from the building. 

If any of the three noticed the way Amity reacted to that, nearly tripping over her own feet in flustered surprise, they didn’t show it.

Once they were a ways away and out of sight, Luz dropped her hand, leaving a strange coldness in its wake. 

“So, what’d you want to talk about?” She asked, completely oblivious to the muddle of mixed-up feelings that was Amity. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” she managed, looking away so as to avoid  _ another  _ blushing incident. Seriously, why couldn’t she keep the blushing under control? “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Okay, that’s good…” Luz was starting to look confused. 

“I wanted to tell you…” Amity tried to get the words out, but they kept sticking in her throat, refusing to function. She sighed, closing her eyes. Maybe it would be better to just get it over with, and quickly, because apparently that was the only way this was ever going to happen. 

“IwantedtotellyouIhavefeelingsforyou,” she blurted out, before she could second-guess. 

She kept her eyes closed, bracing for the worst. When she didn’t hear Luz immediately rejecting her, or even reacting at all, she carefully peeked one eye open, and the sight that greeted her took her breath away.

Luz was gaping, wide-eyed and awestruck, her cheeks dusted with pink. She reached out a hand cautiously towards Amity, and she took it without thinking. Their fingers slid together easily, like puzzle pieces snapping into place.

“You do?” Luz breathed, and it was all Amity could do to nod her head. If she had tried to cast a spell at that moment, she knew the circle would’ve been far too shaky to work. As it was, the hand that wasn’t holding Luz’s was trembling like a leaf.

As she watched, Luz began to smile, until she was beaming brighter than the glow of a light spell.

“Hey,” she said softly, taking Amity’s other hand in hers and gently pulling her closer until their foreheads touched. “I like you, too.” 

In that moment, Amity could’ve sworn she was made of magic.

  
  



End file.
